1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a remotely controlled ignition system for pyrotechnic devices. More particularly, the invention relates to such a control system which is capable of wirelessly igniting pyrotechnic devices. Specifically, the invention relates to such a system where ignition is accomplished via electromagnetic induction.
2. Background Information
Ignition systems for fireworks or pyrotechnic devices are within three primary categories, namely manual firing, electrical firing and digital firing. Manual firing is the age-old process of igniting a fuse with a torch or some sort of hand lighter whereby a flame is the catalyst for igniting the fuse. In more recent decades, electrical firing has been utilized wherein an electrical ignitor known as an E-match or squib is inserted into the fuse or black powder of the pyrotechnic device so that an electrical current initiates the ignition of the fuse or black powder. Digital firing also involves the use of E-matches which are connected in the same manner to the pyrotechnic device and are also wired to a computer system in order to automatically shoot the fireworks. The digital systems are very expensive and are typically used with pyro-musical productions.
The typical firework or pyrotechnic show or production typically involves the shooting of from 100 to 40,000 pyrotechnic devices. While manual firing is still the least expensive method of igniting pyrotechnic devices, the manual firing method presents obvious safety issues from the inability to ignite the fireworks remotely.
While the electrical and digital firing methods provide for remote ignition of the pyrotechnic devices, nonetheless each firework requires one E-match. The labor for wiring each of these E-matches to the firing system is very time-consuming and cumbersome, and results in many wires disposed above the firing mortars of the pyrotechnic devices. It has been estimated that approximately half of the labor of setting up a pyrotechnic show is due to the wiring of these devices.
In addition, aside from the digital firing systems, there is a need within the pyrotechnic industry for a control mechanism to control the ignition of the lift charge and the burst charge of a pyrotechnic device, in particular the firing sequence thereof. The present invention addresses these and other problems within the art.